


Absolution

by SeriousMelAM



Series: O For a Quiet Mind [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, M/M, OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMelAM/pseuds/SeriousMelAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith is not a man of rituals. He is a man who occasionally rips open shirts sending buttons scattering across the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

Erwin Smith is not a man of rituals. He is a man who occasionally rips open shirts sending buttons scattering across the floor. This just leads to Levi calling him a fucking asshole and going down on all fours to hunt for buttons, leaving Erwin to wish that he would just let go.

That said, he learned quickly to let Levi undress himself. Which wasn't all bad. In fact it was somewhat erotic in a fussy way he imagined only Levi could manage.

He sits and slips off his boots, standing them side by side. He shrugs his shoulders out of his coat, hangs it over the back of a chair. He undoes every buckle of his harness, starting from the top and working his way down. 

Next comes the cravat, then the buttons of his shirt (long since sewed neatly back on), slipped free one by one, top to bottom. Bare to the waist he folds the shirt and stacks it centered on the chair. 

Erwin never takes his eyes off of him. Pants folded, underwear folded, everything stacked perfectly square. And then he stands there, naked and at ease and Erwin closes the distance. He buries his face in Levi's neck. Levi's mouth finds his skin, and uneven teeth catch pieces of him.

When Erwin pushes him down on the mattress he does not break eye contact. Nor does he break eye contact when thick fingers slick with precome slip inside him. He only breaks eye contact when the fingers are gone and it's Erwin's cock pressing into him. His eyes flutter closed and a "fuck" or a "yes" or an "Erwin" slips from his lips.

And Erwin likes that moment because the tension leaves Levi's face. He can revel in a moment where he has this man beneath him who is alive, who has blood, and spite, and anger in his veins. But then Levi wraps his legs around Erwin's hips pulling him deeper, and the hairs on his legs tickle but Erwin is past caring.

Sometimes, Levi will open his eyes again and fix him with the most intense gaze. And Levi isn't counting or checking or double checking. He is just a body. He is just a life. There is another body, another life on top of him and inside of him. And his mind is clear.


End file.
